The Burns Always Stay
by PenguinKissesx
Summary: Jane and Alec's story.  I'm bad at summaries so just read and review please.
1. Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does (Sobs)**

~Jane POV~

The loud banging on the door woke me up immediately. I heard loud jeers and shouting from outside. I pulled on a cloak and walked into my mother's room. "Momma, who's at the door," She was stood at the window, looking out on the moonlit lane. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. She turned and spoke quietly, "It's time," I was confused, she ran past me and walked into my twin brother's room.

I followed her and saw my brother in a similar cloak to mine, looking out his window, above the front door. He looked at me and waved me over. I looked out the window and a lump formed in my throat at what I saw. Half the village were in our garden, I recognised neighbors, the teachers from school and the man who owned the post office down the street. They were shouting and yelling whilst holding torches and ramming on the door.

Then I realised. We didn't think it was true. Alec and I had heard rumours but we never thought. They called us witches in the street and singled us out at school. And now they were ready to deal with us, burn us. We were only 15. Suddenly we heard a loud cracking noise. They'd broken in to our house. My mother took Alec by the shoulders. "Alec, take care of your sister, now." He nodded as she took my face in her hands and kissed my cheeks. The village were making their way up the stairs quickly. They were running and shouting. Tears were flowing down my cheeks by the time my mother ran outside the room and closed the door, trying to persuade them to spare us. I heard my mother trying to stop them and a loud thud.

The teachers and neighbors and the rest started shouting and the door was thrown open and strangers were grabbing us. My brother went in silence but I was screaming at them to stop. They were ragging at my hair and pushing me to the floor. Then I saw my mother's unconcious body on the ground being trodden on. They were dragging me down the staircase and kicking at me. I caught a glimpse of my brother, being ragged about and looking at me with concern in his eyes. We were close to the burning stake now. They tied my hands and feet to the wood. I turned my head to Alec. He looked solemn but I hadn't heard him say anything.

I knew this was the end for us. I heard the villagers jeering and shouting. My hair was stuck on my cheeks with the tears. I was still crying but the people weren't compassionate enough to care. They laughed and yelled as the priest lit the wood behind us. Already I could smell the smoke. I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my killers.

The smoke was getting stronger and my feet were burning as the flames scorched my bare feet. As I was losing conciousness I heard the villagers screaming out loud. I didn't know why they were screaming, it sounded like fear and pain.

But I was drifting off.

Unable to stop myself.

**A/N - So this is my first fanfic and I'm open to construcive criticsm so review please vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv. Also I would like to know if you think I should carry on with it. Thanks a lot x Ness-Cullenxxx**


	2. Attempt at Bravery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. (wells up)**

~Jane POV~

The smoke had almost consumed me when the screams stopped. My feet were hurting a lot now and I nearly screamed when cold water was thrown on my feet and the wood beside them. I jumped when I heard a feathery voice behind me. "You are safe now." I was acutely aware of the ties round my wrists and ankles loosened and taken off before I collapsed into strong and cold arms.

Alec POV

I wasn't going to cry, I wasn't going to show them emotion, I wasn't going to give up on my sister. I just looked them in the eye, our murderers. I was desperate to look strong and ready for them, even if I wasn't on the inside. I turned to my sister, she had tears rolling down her cheeks, making stain marks on her cloak. Her eyes were closed but I knew she was in pain, and not just physical.  
The last time she had cried was the previous week. I had been ill and was excused from school for the day. At dinner, a group of boys had been calling her names and tripping her up. They spat at her and pulled her hair. As soon as she had come home she went straight to bed. My mother said that she was developing my illness. But after we went to bed I could her hear sobbing. I crept in her room and sat with her until her tears stopped and she was asleep. I saw the same boys in the crowd now. They were pointing and laughing at her.  
My sister was my life. I have been with her every second of her life. I loved her and I would die for her. But now we were dying together.  
The flames were starting to lick up my legs and burn my trousers.  
I heard a few gasps from the crowd and saw many people part and let the newcomers in. There were five people emerging. They were wearing floor-length hooded cloaks. They were gawped at once they had dropped their cloaks to the floor. They were wearing modern clothes that were all black. They were pale and beautiful. There were three at the front and then two at the sides. Then it got gruesome. They leapt at the villiagers and ragged their heads to the side. They bit into the people's necks and drank the red liquid that seeped down the collarbones. The other villiagers started to scream and run off but the human-like monsters were faster, in-humanly faster. The newcomers snapped the necks of the terrified schoolchildren and women and cowardly men. The screams came to a halt and the deadly figures walked towards us both. In the light of the dropped torches and the fire from beneath us, scorching our feet to what felt like char, their eyes glinted a milky red. I was trembling with fear and pain. A man came towards me. A million questions popped up in my head. Was he going to hurt Jane? Was he going to hurt me? What was he going to do with us? But these questions were left unanswered as he tipped a bucket of icy water on my feet and extinguished the flames. He picked up another bucket and poured it on my twin's delicate but blistered feet. She shivered slightly. I noticed another man behind her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, while unwinding the bounds around her at inhuman speed. The man with the bucket caught her as she nearly fell to the ground. He pulled her on his back and walked to the other three figures, wearing their cloaks once more. The man who untied Jane appeared next to me ripping the strong ropes off me. I fell to the ground and lay on the floor as this monster that can only be described as a _vampire_ walked up to me and stared at me with his milky gaze.

**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and comments. Hope this chapter was good enough for you, it was a little harder writing in Alec's point of view. Review please ;D . Thanks a lot, Ness-Cullenxxx x x **


	3. The Explaination

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

I remembered everything. The jeers, the drags, the beatings, the burnings and the hatred.  
I was unconcious, but fully awake. I could not function my body yet but I could hear and smell, feel and think.  
I was aware that it was freezing cold where I was. I was aware that the wind was rushing at my limp body as I was carried.  
I was aware that the arms that saved me were cool and hard but also a great danger.  
My bare feet shivered but also burned. I was happy but sad. I listened carefully. I didn't hear anything for a while, just the wind.  
But then I heard a whispered conversation nearby. I didn't reconize the voices until a very familiar one piped up. Alec.  
I forced my eyes to open. I was facing to the sky and just saw the bright stars flashing past at an unthinkable speed.  
I looked towards my rescuer. He was handsome, extremely handsome. He had a pale, chiseled beautiful face and beautiful eyes.  
It was too dark to see the colour but I could have sworn they were a deep burgundy.  
He was wearing a dark hooded cloak and a large silver pendant around a thick chain.  
It was a letter V, I wondered, idly, what it meant but before I had time to ponder this thought the  
beautiful beast looked down at me and slowed down the running to a halt. We were in a dark field, the light  
of the moon powerful enough to light up he surrounding areas. I didn't recognise this place but it wouldn't have suprised me.  
I had lived in that villiage my whole life and never went anywhere. I wasn't allowed. My mother feared for our safety.  
I was placed down on the grass. I looked around for my twin. I spotted him almost immedietly. He was being carried by another beautiful monster.  
This beast was a giant. He was very tall and muscular and wore another hooded cloak. The man was by me in a second and placed Alec on the floor beside me.  
I sat up and hugged my brother tightly, the tears flowing. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair, kissing my my head.  
He let me cry on his shoulder for a few minutes as our saviours stood by one another and stared at eachother blankly. I couldn't stand up for my scorched feet.  
An older man strolled over to me gracefully and looked curiously in my blue eyes with his milky red. He spoke in a feathery voice, "Now, I guess we have some explaining to do, my dear."  
With this he took my hand and grasped it in a gentle, icy grip. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before releasing it. "Hmmm." Alec and I exchanged a look  
and he pulled me closer. "Now, Jane, my dear, we are in Italy," My eyes widened at this. "You are going to live with us, in our castle." I looked at my brother, anxiously.  
"Don't worry, my dear, Alec shall be with you. Then, you can become one of us." I didn't know what they were, but I knew what they did.  
They killed half of our villiage and rescued us from our death, our excecution. I didn't want to become a monster. "W-what are you?" I shivered in the cold.  
"We, Jane, are vampires."

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while but I've been dealing with revision for my GCSE's and my Youtube channel. My user name is PenguinKissesx and its just basic stuff. Go check it out, if you want to. Please review :) I'm welcome to constructive criticism. VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV Thanks, PenguinKissesx**


End file.
